


Not A Moment Too Soon (and others)

by serenada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenada/pseuds/serenada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I let too big a backlog of drawings pile up since Dumb Son of a Bitch (and others). Bad serenada. This is mostly D/C, but there is other portraiture, including my episode 23 roll call (don't try that on the Wednesday...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, since it looked like Cas had leaned over first, Sam was out twenty bucks. But he was so glad to see the tension resolved that he’d have given Charlie fifty.


	2. Guardian Angel: Intimacy




	3. All The Way Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This time we're getting all the way up, Dean."  
> "Mmmm...up?"


	4. "You Need A Little Help With That?"




	5. Let's Not Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This didn’t feel like just another job. Castiel didn’t officially have powers anymore, in fact, he wasn’t given to much other than the physical sensation that assualted him, but this…something intangible about it was wrong.
> 
> And now he knew more surely than ever before, there are going to be hunts that they don’t come home from.


	6. "You Can Fall Into Me, Cas"




	7. Desperate Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them handled that empty ache the same way. They masked their need for reassurance that the other was there by sense of touch—the heft of weight as one picks the other up and presses him against a wall, hissing a running commentary in a raw voice that can barely be heard, but whose meaning could not be mistaken, and the long slow drag of fingers up and down the expanses of flesh knowing they’re pressing hard enough to bruise, but the bruise is a reassurance that will last even once they’ve parted, and a promise that they’ll be together again before they fade.


	8. Finale Roll Call




End file.
